


【贱虫】Obsession 着迷

by zixiuyufeng



Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 他将一切都置之不理，坦然接受了命运的安排。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: 礼拜天的钟声 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858957
Kudos: 3





	【贱虫】Obsession 着迷

**Author's Note:**

> 上世纪拉美中叶AU  
> 《礼拜天的钟声》番外  
> 时间线在Desperado之后很久。
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

日内瓦的秋天，空寂而满目疮痍。

公园里的树叶已经变黄，湖中的天鹅灰扑扑的，微风在湖面上拂过留下层层涟漪，吹散他脚边的枯叶，惊起湖上的银鸥。

这是Wade来到瑞士的第三个年头，从前这里还会有着打着丝绸阳伞，穿着薄如蝉翼裙裾的妓女幽灵般地经过，而现在方圆几里只能看见荒芜码头上的卖花女。

时间摧毁了他的生活，也消磨了这个世界。

更准确地说，他在此之前所有的人生就像狂风刮过的山岭，除了突兀荒凉的山头外，什么都没有剩下。

Wade的记忆偶尔会飘到很久之前，甚至会回溯到他在加拉加斯刚认识Weasel的时候——这个名字在他心里留下一阵刺痛，把他带到那天大雨滂沱的马格达莱纳河畔，他揪着这个背叛了整个起义军的叛徒的衣领，鲜血和泥泞溅到两人的身上。雨水顺着发稍流下，贴在他脸上，模糊了他的视线。

他记得他最后也没能下手杀掉Weasel。

在这座汇聚了世界各国人的城市里行走时，总是有一个瞬间让他在不经意间觉得自己回到了巴兰基亚。好像只需要他再向前走过几个街区，他就能看见十五岁的Peter抱着三十法郎一包的炸薯片向他眨眼，就像风与街道般触手可及。

时至今日，他仍然能想起十五岁的Peter发亮的眼睛，男孩刚来到巴兰基亚时几乎身无分文。Wade应该庆幸这一点的，否则他根本就不会遇见Peter。那个有一头蓬乱棕发的男孩从透过玻璃店门小心翼翼地向里张望，眼神清澈的仿佛转瞬间就会在满城的十九世纪建筑群里迷路。

回忆这一切时，Wade仍然记得他加速的心跳和血管里轰鸣的血液，他记得他们的第一次相遇，以及他制造出的第二次偶遇。他记得Peter在半夜敲响他的房门，记得他们相爱的故事。

他记得Peter的琴声，记得他在那烟雾缭绕的山洞里的那一曲Mi Amor。Peter在白雾里扬起心照不宣的笑容，我是唱给你听的。男孩急促的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上。他在睡袋狭小的空间里将Peter搂紧，低下头亲吻着他的额头。Peter为他们飘忽不定的未来而出神，而他只是嗅着男孩身上的清香，山洞里满是苦艾酒的味道，但这都掩盖不住Peter的气息，他是真实存在着的。

他收紧怀抱，将头埋在Peter的颈间喃喃，我爱你，Peter。他的大男孩安慰般地伸手拍拍他的背，好了好了，我也爱你，Wade，现在，把手拿开。

Wade知道Peter有保护好自己的能力，早在他们上山前他就意识到了这一点，上山后，队伍里的人更是戏称Peter能用枪子儿弹小夜曲。但这不能减轻他的担心，他想让Peter在每次行动中都待在他目力所及的范围内，仿佛只有这样他才不会在回过头时发现身后空无一人。

只有那些带着血腥气息的亲吻和拥抱是真实的。

只有那些晚上Peter压抑的喘息声是真实的，Peter棕色的眼眸里蒙上的那一层雾气是真实的。他咬着嘴唇，竭力压抑着呻吟，几步开外就是队伍里沉睡的其他人。

Wade明白Peter的担忧和羞涩，于是他继续轻舔着Peter的耳垂，加快性器在对方身体里的抽插，Peter咬紧牙关，呼吸声变得更加沉重，柔软湿润的内壁忍不住一阵阵紧缩——无论多少次，他都不可能真正放松下来。

Peter仰起脖颈，显出一道优美的曲线，喉结随着吞咽唾液的动作止不住地上下滚动。Wade吻上他锁骨时Peter因为怕痒而瑟缩了一下，低声地笑了起来，泄出几缕气音，那声音正不断地挠着Wade的心窝，让他浑身上下泛起一阵另一种痒痒的冲动。

你这是一时热血的冲动还是想证明些什么？Peter被他压在身下时弯着眼睛问他，他的眼睛里闪动着不会被以往岁月所侵蚀的光芒，仿佛永远也不会疲倦。

我只是想证实你在这里，像自由的鸟儿、明媚的山峦和蓝色的海角。我想在以后一直回想起这些，哪怕身处阴暗腐烂的牢狱。

我想证实你是真实存在的，在我收紧臂弯时你不会倏然消失，像五月的风、一片影子、一段梦、黑夜中的一道闪电，在霎那间向我呈现了天堂与地狱，又瞬间为混沌所吞没。

Peter达到高潮的时候呻吟顺着指缝泄了出来，Wade将他因不应期而瘫软下来的身体搂在怀里，耐心地等待他缓过神来。Peter转过头有些恼火地冲他翻了个白眼。

他的伸手去圈Peter高潮后软下来的性器，轻轻地晃了晃，手背蹭过Peter细腻的大腿内侧，优美结实的线条从他手下流畅地滑过，他侧过头去看Peter烧红的脸颊，这些肢体的接触大概比刚才的性爱还让Peter感到羞耻，因为他几乎把整张脸都埋进了枕头里，但通红的耳尖还是露了出来。

Wade坏心眼地在Peter的耳边吹气，不出所料地引来男孩的一阵颤抖。Peter小声嘟囔着让他出去，于是他继续去咬对方的耳朵。

我还没射呢，宝贝。他轻声说，继续在这具他再熟悉不过的身体里进出，每一次顶弄都正好撞在Peter的敏感点上，引来对方小声的呻吟和抽泣。Wade低下头轻吻他的鼻尖和泪水，Peter伸手环住他，却又小心翼翼地控制着手上的力度，似乎生怕用指甲挠伤他。

他终于释放出来时，Peter生理性的泪水滑落到他脸上，他们就像被束缚在一起般在灭顶的快感里一同沉入没有光线的深海海底。

Peter。他叫他的名字。

Peter似乎看出了他的想法，抬起因为困倦而打起架来的眼皮，轻声说，我就在这里陪着你呢。

而且你的老二甚至都还没拔出来。

他们在那场滂沱大雨里离散后，Wade曾经花了很长时间去把Peter清除出他的脑海。 

可是他直到很后来一直都记得Peter说话时弯起眼角的神情，他的记忆跨越了那么长久、那么宽阔的时空，顺着马格达莱纳河，乘着闪电般的独木舟又辗转流淌回他身边。

流亡到欧洲后，他有了看报纸的习惯，他会在城市偏僻的角落里打开国际版的那一面，那上面偶尔会有一些美洲的消息，但他始终没有等到自己想要的消息。

动乱之后只是无休无止的镇压，新的反抗军一批接着一批崛起，再一批接着一批地被消灭。

他在酒精里回想起他们的反抗军队伍，再一次次意识到是他自己害了Peter，他的Peter。他带着他上山，再走向无可挽回的覆灭。瑞士的葡萄酒远近闻名，却远不如当年的苦艾酒令人麻醉。而自苦艾酒被禁后，他再也不能够沉醉于那些幻象。

他在到日内瓦第二年的一个晚上最后一次梦见了Peter。梦里他们身在马格达莱纳河畔，那天大雨滂沱，他们已经很靠近基多了，即将跟另一支队伍会合。

清晨时分，他在雨声里叫醒了Peter。Peter迷迷糊糊地眨着眼嘟囔着抱怨着天气。Wade笑着揉了揉Peter的发丝，亲吻了他的脸颊，答应Peter到基多后就给他买一整筐象牙果。

早晨的行动顺利到不像话，Peter发现不对劲，决定带一队人去勘察情况。而Wade则留下来看着大批人马。

Peter再也没有回来，他那会在水汽弥漫的深夜里看见点点繁星的爱人再也没有回来。彼时他们才意识到全军已经被包围——有人向政府军出卖了他们的位置。

Wade将此事压下不报，果然在第二天就抓到了送信之人，一番审讯之下才得知Weasel出卖了他们所有人。只是那时为时已晚，反抗军很快全军覆没，只剩逃出的Wade伪造了假身份前往欧洲。

他在梦里最后一次梦见Peter，他弯着唇角向Wade露出干净又明亮的笑容。Peter的笑容消散在浮动的雾气里，他的身影消失在那场三月不歇的大雨里。

Wade从无梦的午睡中醒来，他还坐在树下的木头长椅上，秋日的城市里仍然回荡着勃拉姆斯大提琴曲磅礴的旋律。

他打算回公寓去。路过市政府的时候，Wade在花坛前停留了一阵，摘了一朵花。卖花女在他身后惊叫着这是什么公共财产，但他并未做停留。

“小姐，既然是公共财产，我为什么不能拥有一朵呢？”他笑着说，转身走入小巷。

其实这样的举动毫无意义，他转动着花茎，脑海里盘算着他在这座城市里认识的人。除了每月要催他房租的房东。那个会从他楼上泼水下来的邻居算吗？

不过那是个老太婆，他可不想把这花送给她。

Wade小声哼着加勒比海沿岸流行一时的博莱罗曲调，只是没有了熟悉的海风与应和声。

没有人会注意到他，这大概是他唯一成功的地方了——成功使自己被遗忘。

他照例路过了卖报纸的小摊，摊主不是往常那人，代理摊主戴着与季节不符的宽大遮阳帽，有些滑稽，但跟Wade头顶上那顶不大符合他身份的礼帽对照起来倒是相得益彰。

他照例要了一份国际版占比较大的报纸，然后顺口问道：“先前那个摊主呢，你是他儿子？”

年轻的摊主僵硬了一瞬，Wade为他的沉默疑惑了几秒，脑子里一时间冒出了无数鸠占鹊巢的戏码，而对方只是缓缓呼出了一口气：“当然不是，随意揣测别人可不好，先生。我可是怕你下一秒就冲要过来砍掉我脑袋呢。”

Wade的心脏为这声音里那熟悉的温度而剧烈地跳动了起来，像是鲜活的生命重新回到了他的血管里。他接过年轻摊主手里的报纸，年轻人抬起头来看着他，棕色的眼眸里带着一丝紧张。

他以为他会因此而尖叫或是呼吸困难，用跳动的脉搏谱写出老电影里上演过的舞曲。

但他只是俯下身，像身处梦境般覆上对方柔软冰凉的唇瓣。所有的记忆都回来了，他们在烟雾弥漫的山洞里做爱，他们在泥泞的沼泽地中亲吻，他们在那场大雨里相视而笑，马格达莱纳河的流水在他们耳边日夜不息地冲刷着过去的痕迹，却冲散不去他们血液里与幸福相交织的疼痛。

Wade伸手想把对方抱在怀里，却忽然意识到自己手上似乎有什么东西。

他侧过头去看了一眼，发现是那朵花，红色的花瓣已经开始打蔫，他紧张地想把花扔掉，但Peter注意到了他的目光，看着颜色还在逐渐变深的花瓣微微勾起了笑容，好看的弧度在夕阳下染上金色的光晕。他抓住Wade后撤的手，连带着那朵花一同握住，仿佛将对方的心脏也全都环在了手心里。

“见面礼？”Peter轻快地说，“好吧。虽然现在我有一万个问题要问，但看在这朵花的份上，都可以晚一点。”

“彼此彼此，而且你没花给我抵消问题，”Wade终于开口，声音有些闷闷的，“所以你现在就要回答我一个问题。”

“嗯？”Peter翘起嘴角，但Wade知道他远没有表面看上去的那么平静，他太熟悉眼前这个人了，熟悉到甚至可以在黄昏时绚烂的光线里辨别出他微红的眼角。

“你愿意跟我回公寓吗？”Wade捏了捏他滑稽的帽沿。

“如果你是我今天的最后一位顾客的话，当然。”

Wade像往常一样回到了他租的公寓，房东听到开门声时在隔壁骂骂咧咧地抱怨了一句。也许明天他楼上的那个老太婆还会往下泼水，不过Wade不在乎这些，他打算往窗台上种一排花，还打算开一瓶他珍藏已久的朗姆酒。

当然，Wade知道Peter不大能喝酒，他只是想报复他一下。

日内瓦之行是天意，而他此生都将安于命运的安排。 

Fin.


End file.
